Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/26
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=Uchanie, 30 lipca | następny=1 sierpnia | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 31 lipca Głowa mi płonie! Co robić...? Wczoraj otrzymałem listy z Krąża od Korejwy i Krzepy, a dziś depeszę od panny Renaty. Pisze, że Terenia jest w Rzymie. Będzie tam jeszcze tydzień, po czym do Ankony przejeżdżają, gdzie się zatrzymają dłużej. List Krzepy brzmi: Jaśnie Wielmożny Panie. Czekamy co dzień i modlimy się o przyjazd jaśnie pana. Paschalis ciągle chory. Po nocach dzieją się z nim straszne rzeczy. Nieprzytomny i niesamowity przez sen gada z księdzem Halmozenem jakby go widział przed sobą. Nam z Bogdziewiczem włosy stają na głowie, jak to słyszymy. Paschalis bije się w piersi i woła: Błagałem, błagałem, ale nie szukał! Odpuść mnie staremu... ześlij na pana opamiętanie, żeby szukał testamentu, wtedy umrę! Strach patrzyć na Paschalisa, jak Fragment tekstu niepoprawnie rozpoznany przez program OCR: ojiui i ojsaz) aium Binuuodsm oBaC /nojs ajpam 'a>jqEq o tzpoip nm aiu/wojS b 'pze(fcid o apipsn iiuui BBcjq o/wfaaojj Ta«qs afBiuinzoJzaiu a(npB6ft*\ i (B Btej 'buwbuecu junu z uo \ Apnp tezpcap ufacpi bz 'Awfejcd /tppC spi^ftOfo 01 sijBipsBj az ' &tufaqo ani 06 b[ tjsaf 'bzbj^ oaiuo>{ BfcpBimodazjd t o o>pf 31UU1 o Bimom fosrizsM az to{uibz /v\ q^ej{simB(z o suimoi azsy •AwBqo {zpnq /^ńOAuau irejs feao^ 'teizpung pcu ais {zpcwńzcu omfajo>j ^oav«(BM •Atrq.uBMB iqoa 'ids aiu aji o 'uacp m b *bjB q3Boou oj /Juibuuoub uiasBza souz uo 9igv>\ lvvw3puqB9 /^upi 1 rtuaos iqcu o5ał z az 1 bzbj^ uia|appsBjm u»łsaf b( zoaj aiu az 'uiozbic {EpsimodoBU sopj az 'oł{j/^ jpaiui niuBJjrtzs o Buiujodsm aiu apsuwtoo 1 'nqDnp uj/^uibs ui^j rt\ azstd omfajo^j fe op feuui {BUŚBzijgw uaj ucd; oq 'jzd/zoj du o 'auzoi Byamaaą nuu iqou duudćL óGap uDida^of iDzirąs tofiaps bu^oS/.un az 'niebo)/ /iqty 'd\cno\B m oS^aiu so^ofniu a/D 'nąrijs op a;s a/hjo6 puqo9 udj -jzpn/ op opoS a;u 'nmuod qaiS JfofDif -33ZIOJDZ iudj diuod "sou n uaizp rtuptog -rufUDSzru3f du ncnouz /rtq qon(j buo;d (dmoiaąiod |/ds dio/o ^pa?m oj ( nzjaą/Uoy od iua;^UD5D3f z izpot/3 o^/^ ^Dfy ais Dj/sioiDfe /Tpajoi azsmoz 'lu^u/ap^aid tuaus dicI(%dz (feni a// -muuaz^uu o± -dzODfd j imoui yp\ Proboszcz naszej parafii, ksiądz Julian Borowski, radzi mi jechać do Krąża, by załagodzić tam wszystko. Ksiądz przeczuwa jakieś ważne wypadki, lituje się nad babką Gundzią i jest pewny, że ona zbliża się do tego momentu w życiu swym ciężkim, którym odkupi swe grzechy, oczyści się z nich czynem sprawiedliwości i sumieniu własnemu ulży. Proboszcz ani chwili nie wątpi, że testament był w jej ręku. Mógłby go zniszczyć Zatorzecki, lecz jeśli tego nie zrobił, ona nie uczyniła tego tym bardziej. Więc w takim razie wszystko zależy od niej, ale jakaż tam moja rola? Sytuacja niewyraźna kłopotliwa. Ja bez Krąża będę żył dalej spokojnie, ale co zrobi Gabriel ze swoim niedołęstwem życiowym? O tym nie na mowy! Nikt mu nie zabierze Krąża. Napisałem do Tereni list polecony, posyłając jej ponadto list poprzedni, zabrany z Wiednia. W obecnym wyznaję jej swoje uczucia i zamiary. Odczuje ona, że w duszy mam płomienie i że kocham ją nade wszystko. Moje najmiłościwsze dziecko, jak też ona odczytywać będzie oba te listy. Co mi odpisze? A jeśli młody Orlicz...? Gdyby groziło niebezpieczeństwo z tamtej strony, przeczuję to i pojadę sam. Obliczam, jak długo list będzie w drodze i kiedy utrzymam odpowiedź. Opanowała mnie szalona, niepokojąca rozterka duchowa. Duszę się w Uchaniach, nic mnie nie zajmuje, myślami wybiegam do Tereni i do Krąża. „Spowiedź” Halmozena i myśl uparta, by ją oddać w ręce jego potomków jest moją bolączką. Uciekam od tego na próżno. Obowiązek robienia starań w tym kierunku dręczy mnie i odbiera resztki spokoju. Tylko ojciec wie o tej sprawie, przed nim nie robiłem tajemnicy. Od rana do nocy błąkam się jak pijany po Uchaniach, robię dalekie wycieczki konne i stronie od ludzi. Gdy zaprosili mnie Żaliccy na zabawę w lesie z muzyką i tańcami, nie pojechałem. Lubię ten dom, są tam panny sympatyczne, lecz co mnie to teraz obchodzi? Zabawny Ganiewicz! Od kilku dni odgadywałem, że go coś nurtuje i że chce mnie o coś spytać. Najwyraźniej dążył do wprowadzenia mnie w dobry humor. Och, wreszcie dopiął celu swoimi dowcipami i wesołą beztroską miłego łobuza, zapytał, czy nie będę zazdrosny o... Lodzie. Ha, ha! Komik! — Spalam się na węgiel z pragnień łakomych, dziewczyna ta rozgrzewa mi krew, już mi kipi w żyłach, a ona ciągle oporna i ciągle panicza Romana ma na ustach. W czepku podwójnym rodziłeś się, biesie jeden! — wrzeszczał mi nad uchem, gdyśmy szli drogą leśną, prowadząc konie za uzdy. Wracaliśmy od żniwa, gdzie istotnie widziałem znowu jasne, pokorne oczy Lodzi utkwione we mnie, pytające pragnące i bolejące nad moją obojętnością. A Ganiewicz pochłaniał ją wzrokiem tak zachłannym, że mi się śmiać chciało. Uspokoiłem go, że Lodzi nie przysięgałem wierności ani też ona mnie, przynajmniej bez mojej wiedzy nie mogę jej przeto... oddawać jako rzecz lub przedmiot. Jeśli zaś tak bardzo ją sobie upodobał, nikt mu nie broni starać się o jej względy. Zapytał mnie wtedy, czy mam duże zobowiązania. Na to już parsknąłem śmiechem. — Cóż ty się chcesz z nią żenić, czy co u diabła? Po co ci moje zwierzenia tego rodzaju? Ganiewicz stropił się nieco. — Bo widzisz, ta dziewczyna, taka niewinna... więc skoro ty byłeś pierwszy, który ją... — Skądże przypuszczasz, że byłem pierwszy? Ona ci tego chyba nie mówiła...? — Nie pytałem jej o to. Pytam ciebie. — Więc słuchaj! — zawołałem z niesmakiem. — Jeśli znasz obyczaje panujące w starożytnej Romie, choćby „Quo Vadis”, tedy wiesz, że dziewczętom istotnie jeszcze dziewiczym bielono nogi wapnem, gdy je wystawiano na rynek niewolnic. Otóż ja nigdy bym po taką dla własnej zabawy nie sięgnął, rozumiesz? bo mi na to nie pozwala moja etyka. Skoro taki kwiat wiejski nie może się stać moim na zawsze, do czego zresztą nie mam ani powołania, ani pragnień, przeto pączki niewinne omijam z daleka i celowo, z powodu tej właśnie etyki. Zrozumiałeś? Ganiewicz westchnął zabawnie. — I mnie się zdawało, że ona musiała być heterą wiejską, choć tak młoda, nawet mówią o tym, ale ona jednak zakochana w tobie na umór. — Mam wrażenie, że mi ją odbijesz i życzę powodzenia. Śmiałem się z rozpromienionej miny Ganiewicza, a gdy ostałem sam, zamyśliłem się nad potęgą miłości i zmysłów. Czy można pojęcia te rozdzielić? Chyba nie! Tylko w jednych wypadkach siła ciężkości przeważa na zmysły, w drugich na uczucie idealne, duchowe. Jednakże przy budzeniu się miłości silniejszym czynnikiem są zmysły, gdyż one występują pierwsze i dopiero podsunięty przez nie obiekt, który na nas podziałał podniecająco, możemy potem pokochać idealnie. Wątpię, by mężczyzna mógł pokochać kobietę od razu duchem tylko, bez zmysłowe podniety, czyli bez tego, co nazywamy podobaniem się, zrobieniem wrażenia, oczarowaniem. Ale czar, urok, to już zew ducha, to już coś innego. Natomiast wdzięk może być tylko zewnętrznym uplastycznieniem zmysłowej siły danej kobiety i może być początkiem przeczuć rozkosznych. Kobieta wdzięczna może budzić nawet wyłącznie tylko pokusy zmysłową ale urocza — porywa silniej inaczej. Odsuwa zmysły na plan drugi, a podnieca i zachwyca swą wewnętrzną duchową istotą, którą się przeczuwa jak się przez lazur przeczystych fal morza odgaduje na dnie różowej perły. Teruś moja jest taką perłą ukrytą w przeczystej, lazurowej fali jej wykwintnej urody ozłoconej słońcem wesel i dziewiczego uśmiechu. Ale ona posiada również i wdzięk ilustrujący jej czysto zmysłowe ponęty kobiece. Tchnie urokiem duszy i serca, czarem wewnętrznych walorów lecz i upaja narkotykiem rozkosznych obietnic... On przepala płomieniem bezwiednie i nieśmiało w nim gorejącym, który zdradza się zapałem, entuzjazmem i bujnością życia, jakie w niej wre. To kobieta, towarzyszka, żona, kochanka... O takiej marzyłem, by przy cennych zaletach na żonę i matkę posiadała w sobie zalety rozkosznej kochanki, by przy powadze myśli, uczuć i inteligencji, łączyła w sobie boga żywioł wabiący, porywający i ciągle ponętny. Niech będzie pełna zapałów szlachetnych, energii, czynu, byle znów nie była krańcową, doktrynerską społeczniczką oddaną par excellence swojej działalności. Niech będzie nam w dobrym stylu grymaśna i niech będzie fantastką, byle nie była nudną, mazgajową purytanką reklamującą się cnotą. Kobiet podobnych do żab i glist nie znoszę organicznie ani kobiet kur z pretensjami do bażantek, i nawet i bez pretensji, siedzących w kojcach i rozgdakanych mniej lub więcej krzykliwie. Tyle się spotyka takich właśnie gatunków, że traciłem już nadzieję, czy znajdę kiedyś mój wymarzony typ. A... oto! Nie! Dłużej tej bierności nie zniosę. Setki Orliczów, medyków, filozofów, profesorów roztrącę na cztery wiatry i Terenię wyrwę dla siebie. Jadę do Rzymu! Ojciec, gdy to usłyszał, rozjaśnił czoło i rzekł tylko: — Toś Pobóg!